


April Morning

by standarsh



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standarsh/pseuds/standarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An average day in the life of Crenny. Craig doesn't give a fuck and Kenny only wants to fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of nowhere to be honest so it has absolutely no plot or purpose; but it was fun to write!

It's a mild day in April as Kenny leaves his house and starts down the street - well, maybe not mild to the rest of the world considering there's a thick layer of snow on everything... but the sun's out for a change and when it hits you it's almost kind of warm. Kenny thinks it almost looks like the beginning of spring; almost. He buries his gloved hands deeper in the pockets of his parka because his fingers are getting a little numb. His little sister had done a damn good job patching up the holes in his gloves but the inner material of his jacket was worn thin and letting the cold chill through.

Regardless of this he's feeling good today. It's a bright crisp morning and so far nothing has gone horrifically wrong; that's a win in his book. He zones out, focusing on the soft crunching of the snow beneath him and keeping his head down in an attempt to keep the sun out of his eyes. Occasionally he looks up and squints to see how much further he has to walk; not much. He's passed the bus stop now and he pulls out his shitty cheap ass phone from the pocket of his jeans to check for messages. Nothing.

Well, not nothing. He has a text from Stan and three from Cartman (that he's very intent on ignoring) but not a word from the person he was hoping to hear from. Whatever, no biggie. He's probably still asleep anyways.

Before he knows it he's walking up the pathway to his front door, admiring once again how well kept the front yard is and tapping lightly on the wood. It can't be more than thirty seconds before somebody answers the door. It's his little sister. 

"Hey" he greets with a charming smile. 

"Hi" she giggles, holding on to the edge of the door with both hands and peeking out from it shyly. 

"Uhh is-"

"Who is it Ruby??" a stern female voice asks from what Kenny assumes is the kitchen.

"Kenny!" she calls back.

A moment later the blonde woman is stood in front of him. She puts in a considerable amount of effort to mask her disdain as she looks over him and forces a smile; he appreciates it. 

"Hi Mrs. Tucker, is Craig home?" 

Of course he's home, it's not even nine o clock in the morning where the fuck else would he be? Kenny doesn't know how else to ask for him.

"Just a moment" she says politely with another weak smile. He knows she's not fond of him. He doesn't blame her and also doesn't care too much. Maybe a little.

There's a moment of silence as she walks away, presumably upstairs to carry out the god awful task of waking her bastard son up. Sure enough there's some muffled conversation occurring upstairs and within a few minutes Craig stumbles in to view.

"Ugh."

"Morning sunshine!" Kenny chirps with an overly bright grin.

"I fucking hate you."

"I know" 

Kenny's still smiling when Craig groans and heads for the kitchen, he takes that as his cue to follow. 

"It's like, four in the fucking morning you asshole." Craig says, squinting at the light piercing through the kitchen blinds as he fumbles with plates.

"It's nearly nine"

Craig doesn't even grace him with a response as he pops four slices of bread in to the toaster and leans against the kitchen side. He rubs his eyes with his forefinger and thumb, not bothering to cover his yawn and then gives Kenny a pointed look.

Kenny simply waggles his eyebrows at him and gives him a sly grin.

Craig sighs as if he's the most exasperating person in the world and turns back to the toast.

"Butter?" Craig asks, not bothering to turn around.

"Please"

Kenny takes a seat at the kitchen table and definitely doesn't think about how domestic and cute this whole situation is. Nope. Doesn't even cross his mind. Next thing he knows Craig is putting a plate in front of him and sitting on the opposite side of the table. 

"Eat." Craig demands; it's monotone but still threatening somehow.

"Mmm" Kenny supplies, rolling his eyes and putting on his cheeriest voice, "thanks honey!"

"Fuck off"

Kenny laughs and takes a bite of his toast, only now realizing just how fucking hungry he is. He kind of wants to tell Craig how grateful he is for this, but he knows better and says nothing.

They eat in a comfortable silence, the kind of silence that speaks volumes about how much time they regularly spend in each other's company.

"You wanna go out and do somethin'?" Kenny asks, feigning nonchalance.

"Nah."

"Kay"

And that was that. Craig leaves the table, his chair scraping against the kitchen floor loudly before he left the room. Kenny wants to follow him immediately but he's also a surprisingly polite person - in certain situations anyway. He takes his plate in one hand, kicking the chair he was previously seated in back under the table and then grabs Craig's now empty plate with his free hand. He takes them both to the sink and quickly washes them before leaving them to drain dry and taking the stairs to Craig's room two at a time.

When he enters he finds Craig leaning half out the window with a cigarette in hand. 

"What took you" he asks, clearly disinterested.

Kenny simply shrugs and leans against the windowsill next to Craig. The window isn't that big so they end up with their shoulders tightly pressed together. Kenny makes a grabbing motion with his hand and Craig scowls in response but hands the cigarette to him anyway.

"Piece of shit" he mumbles.

Kenny smiles genuinely as he puts it between his lips and takes a drag. He closes his eyes to enjoy the burning sensation in his throat and lets it fill his lungs for a few seconds before exhaling; Craig has already taken the cigarette from him and is taking another long drag when Kenny opens his eyes again.

"Mom's taking Ruby out soon" Craig says.

"Where?"

"Don't care"

Kenny supposes he doesn't either. He knows the point of this conversation.

"How soon?"

"Any minute now I hope"

"Cool."

Twenty minutes pass before Craig's mom calls up the stairs to say goodbye. Craig rolls his eyes and says goodbye back, but he flips her off from the window as she and Ruby get in to the car.

"Reckon they'll be out long?"

"Hours, at least."

"Sweet"

Within minutes Kenny's kissing up Craig's neck and helping him remove his clothes. He looks bored but Kenny knows better; knows what he really wants. Experience is a wonderful thing.

It takes him not even ten minutes to get the dark haired boy spread out on the bed and gasping for air; he's teasing him, wants to see him desperate.

"Fucking -god damn it McCormick just- fuck" he hisses, sounding a lot more pissed off than he actually is. Kenny applauds his dedication, he really does.

He's licking and sucking at his right nipple while his forefinger and thumb teases the other. He has his knee positioned between Craig's spread legs and he's gently applying pressure in a slow rhythm - enough to make it feel good but still maddeningly light. 

Craig looks like he's about to punch him in the face and Kenny chuckles against his pale skin before he slides his tongue down his chest and abdomen. He digs his fingers in to Craig's bony hips and enjoys the way it makes him squirm. Craig takes in a sharp breath when Kenny's fingertips brush against his side in that spot that kind of tickles but in a really fucking good way.

"Kenny" he says, his voice low and a little rough and desperate sounding. It goes right to Kenny's dick.

He hums as he tugs at Craig's pajama bottoms, removing them in one swift motion and letting his cock spring free. He grins up at Craig and gives him absolutely no warning before he's deep throating and moaning around Craig's erection; just the way he knows he likes it.

"Fucking Jesus" Craig whispers, voice strained as he lets his head lull back and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Mmmhmm" comes Kenny's reply, still with a mouth full of cock.

He doesn't suck him off for long because he definitely doesn't want him to cum yet. See, Craig's the kind of guy that orgasms and then falls asleep telling you to leave him the fuck alone. 

A small noise of protest escapes Craig's slightly swollen lips when Kenny pulls off, but he's given no time to complain because Kenny's reaching for the condom he threw aside at the start and the lube he knows Craig keeps in his bottom drawer. 

He fingers Craig as briefly as he deems acceptable before he positions himself expertly and gives Craig's expression a once over for any signs of protest. Then he's pressing himself inside and overwhelmed by the feeling of tight, wet heat. Craig's digging his fingernails in to the skin of his back but Kenny couldn't give a shit. He's sucking a mark in to Craig's skin at the base of his throat if only to distract himself while he waits for Craig's body to adjust. 

He feels the raven's death-grip loosen just so and kisses up his neck and along his jaw before lifting himself up a little to get better leverage. 

"Kay?" he asks softly.

Craig gives him a look as if to say shut the fuck up and get on with it, so he does.

He works up to a medium pace and is grateful when Craig pushes his slightly sweaty bangs out of his eyes for him. They're both panting, moaning softly and making a surprising amount of eye contact. Kenny's chest is aflutter and he can't figure out if his cheeks are warm from the sex or the feeling washing over him every time their eyes meet.

It's actually kind of intimate and Kenny's feeling a little emotional - I mean he's not gonna burst in to fucking tears he isn't Stan fucking Marsh or anything - but he's feeling kind of vulnerable, in a good way. He wants to tell Craig that he's his absolute favorite lay. He wants to tell him he looks really pretty when he's being fucked. He wants to tell him that sometimes he kinda wants to hold his hand when they're walking to school; but he doesn't.

It's not long before Craig's groaning demands underneath him.

"Harder, fucking harder"

Kenny kind of liked how they were doing it, but he obliges. He fucks in to him considerably harder, the sound of skin hitting skin loud in their ears as he picks up the pace and grips the bed sheets beneath his palms to keep himself grounded.

"Yeah, yeah fuckin- fuck me f-fuck me fucking god Kenny fuck me, harder" Craig babbles, looking positively wrecked beneath him. His hair's sticking to his forehead and also sticking up in weird directions against the pillow. His cheeks are tinted pink and his pupils are blown, he looks fucking gorgeous. Kenny wants to tell him.

He's groaning himself now. His mind is getting foggy as he focuses on the heat enveloping him. Craig's so fucking tight he feels so fucking good. He really wants to keep the position they're in, with their faces close enough to lean in and kiss him, but he also really wants to cum and it's getting a little difficult to keep up the pace from here. So he shifts and moves so that he's kneeling. He takes a hold of the backs of Craig's legs and spreads them further, holding them up and out of the way for better access. 

Craig grunts his disapproval at Kenny pausing momentarily to do this but he's soon moaning and gripping the sheets when Kenny starts fucking him again. He grips his hips now, letting Craig's legs fall either side of his body as he thrusts in to him hard and fast. He'll probably have fingertip shaped bruises tomorrow and he'll complain about them but Kenny has a sneaking suspicion he actually likes them. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" Craig chants over and over, his eyes are shut tight and he has one hand reaching behind him practically tearing off a chunk of the pillowcase while the other flies to his dick. He starts pumping it fast, matching Kenny's thrusts and Kenny's so glad he's close because he isn't going to last much longer. 

Craig comes first with a long string of curse words and a particularly high pitched moan which sends Kenny in to the beginnings of his own orgasm. The pleasure builds and builds until it hits hard and washes over his body in waves; he's shaking and moaning and he swears he sees fucking stars as he cums hard. He always has the best orgasms when he's with Craig. He thinks that's why they get on so well.

Craig watches Kenny ride out his orgasm from beneath him, eyelids heavy and panting for air still. When Kenny opens his eyes and his gaze falls on the sight below him he feels a sharp jab in his chest that he quickly decides to ignore. He carefully pulls out, removes the used condom, skillfully tying it at the top before disposing of it and then takes his position lying down next to his friend.

"You're welcome" he says smugly, turning his head to stare.

Craig looks like he wants to tear the proud grin off his face with his bare hands but instead he shifts on to his side facing the wall. 

Kenny frowns and for a moment there's silence.

"Spoon me." 

Kenny can't help the smile that pulls at his lips as he shimmies closer and wraps his arm around the dark haired boy. He kisses the back of his neck once and then settles down on the pillow.


End file.
